


Holiday Boyfriend

by CrowNoYami



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Having a couple of drinks with his best friend a week before his trip back home for Christmas, Dean can’t help but unload on Gabriel, complaining about -once again- disappointing his parents. It isn’t that Bobby and Ellen don’t love him, but with Sam in his final year of Law school, and their sister Jo getting married, Dean hates explaining that he’s seemingly stuck in place.Gabriel will do nearly anything for an excuse not to return home to his family drama. Dean pitches the half-drunk idea of Gabriel pretending to be Dean’s boyfriend for Christmas. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Someone should have told them that pretending to be in a relationship with the one you’re in love with is a lot harder than either believed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I do not know if I will be able to keep this story up with my 'every other day' updates. I'm going to do my best but most of this is not written yet. Thankfully, I don't have much planned for this weekend so hopefully I can hash out the rest of this story! 
> 
> This is a submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and their AU/Trope: Fake Dating for the Holidays - the Holiday season means family get-togethers and family get-togethers means well meaning family asking whether or not you’ve got a significant other. It is a time honored tradition in fanfic of bringing that friend who you may or may not have a crush on to dinner to get your family off your back. 
> 
> Wish me luck! 
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here it is! My Debriel Christmas Story as promised. This is also my submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge. 
> 
> AU/Trope: Fake Dating for the Holidays - the Holiday season means family get-togethers and family get-togethers means well meaning family asking whether or not you’ve got a significant other. It is a time honored tradition in fanfic of bringing that friend who you may or may not have a crush on to dinner to get your family off your back. 
> 
>  
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!

**Chapter One**  
  
  
“I just don’t want to let them down again, you know?” It had been a long week, and Gabriel had needed to work practically double time to get the days off for Christmas. Initially, when he suggested to Dean to have a couple of beers, he thought his friend would be glad to sit down and rant about work for a couple of hours before they stumbled back to one of their apartments. They had done it more times than Gabriel could count, especially when one of them had just got off a double shift.  
  
He wasn’t expecting Dean to complain about their time off next week; if anything, he thought the other man was excited to go back home for a few days. Dean was never one to dread going back to his family. The taller man typically did nothing but mention his family; how his parents were doing, how his siblings were making their way in the world. This was the first time Gabriel had heard anything but praise come from Dean’s mouth about his family.  
  
“How exactly are you letting them down? I don’t know if you noticed, but you have a pretty decent job, an apartment on the nice side of town, and didn’t you just finish that extra course you were taking online? What the hell could they be disappointed about?”  
  
Dean downed the rest of his beer, motioning for the bartender to get him a new one. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t had a date in months.” He had noticed. If there was one thing that sucked about being in love with your best friend was when they tried to find happiness with someone else. The last girl had been one Gabriel thought would be ‘the one’. Lisa had been everything Dean had wanted. She was classy when the occasion called for it, but down to Earth most of the time. After five months she still wouldn’t let Dean meet her kid. . Eventually, she spit out that it was because his father wasn’t out of the picture.  
  
Gabriel had wanted to ruin her, to tell the father about Dean and how his wife had not only been sleeping around but was building a relationship with someone else. Dean had been devastated, leaving Gabriel to pick up the pieces of his friend. It had taken time, and a string of one-night stands, but eventually Dean brought himself back to where he had been before meeting Lisa, finding his footing again. And if Lisa’s husband got a package of photographs, that Gabriel may or may not have hired a private investigator to get, of her in bed with other men, well nobody had to know.  
  
“They would never say anything, but last year when Jo and Sam both brought their partners for Christmas? Mom kept looking at me, and I could see it Gabe, that she was expecting me to bring someone. I don’t want to let them down again; they’re gonna wonder why I can’t keep someone around at this rate.”  
  
Shaking his head, Gabriel grabbed his beer and looked at Dean. He could never understand why someone wouldn’t want him. To Gabriel; Dean was perfect. He had his issues; he couldn’t go on a plane, his stomach was a bottomless pit, and his obsession with pie was going to put him into an early grave… but he was also one of the kindest, thoughtful and damn hottest people Gabriel had ever known. Clapping his hand on Dean’s back, Gabriel tried to think of something to make his friend feel better.  
  
“You’ll find someone, man. I mean if nothing else you have a great ass, right?” It was a running joke between them, how Dean couldn’t walk into a room without at least one person checking out his ass. It wasn't what Gabriel wanted to say, how he desired to sing the praises of the man beside him and offer to expand their relationship. It would never happen. As much as Gabriel wanted to wake up to Dean’s face every morning, even dealing with how cranky he could get before coffee… he could never chance losing what they had.  
  
Finishing his beer, Gabriel kept his hand lingering on Dean’s shoulder for another minute before reluctantly removing it. Getting them both another drink, the shorter man smiled at his friend, clunking their bottles together. “Hey, at least you got me, right? Sad to say that you’re stuck with all this fineness.” Dean laughed, and Gabriel could tell that his friend was on his way to wasted. Unlike his usual laugh, when he was drunk Dean would let go and not hold back. It was beautiful.  
  
“Besides,” continued Gabriel while trying to keep Dean’s mind off his family. “It’s not just you who is going to have a sucky Christmas. I would give just about anything to skip out on my family’s idea of celebrating. I bet ten minutes after I arrive Luke and Michael are going to be at each other’s throats, and it’s going to be hell trying to stay out of the middle.”  
  
It was always the same. Each time they gathered for any holiday the two eldest would fight like cats and dogs the entire time. It was his little brand of hell, and Gabriel dreaded going back into it, even if it was the only time he had the chance to speak with any of his family. Thankfully the two would cool it while their parents were in the room, both still scared of their mother and her wooden spoon even as adults. The second their parents were no longer in sight, it was back to trying to tear each other’s throats out.  
  
“Man that sucks, I forgot about your brothers being total dicks.” Gabriel laughed, nodding.

 

“Yeah, but I can’t get out of it. They know I have time off work, and unless I have something pop up last minute, I’m expected at the dinner table.” The shorter man didn’t drain the bottle like he wanted, knowing that his friend wasn't in his right mind and would need someone to babysit him for the night. The next thing that came out of Dean’s mouth proved that perhaps he had a few too many.  
  
“You know, if you think about it, maybe we could help each other out. I could take you home, pretend that we’re dating, and you won't have to go back home. Mom and Dad can relax, thinking I found someone like Sam and Jo, and you don’t have to go back to your brothers’ this year.” Dean turned his full attention to Gabriel then, and for a second the whiskey-eyed man couldn’t breathe. “They would buy it; you’re my type.”  
  
Shock flew through Gabriel. While he had known that Dean’s sister was at least partially gay considering her partner was a woman, he hadn't known that Dean swung that way as well. Clearing his throat, Gabriel leaned a bit closer, wanting to make sure he heard Dean correctly when he next spoke. “I thought you were straight?” asked Gabriel, his voice lowering as not to draw attention. The last thing he needed was for some twink to come in and try to take Dean away while they were talking about how the guy may not be straight.  
  
The beer sloshed in the bottle as Dean used his hand to speak. “Never thought I would need to advertise it. Dude, it’s not an issue is it?” The last thing Gabriel wanted was for Dean to think he had a problem with his sexuality.

 

“No, it's not a problem, just thought I would have known by now. We’ve been friends for five years now, man.” Dean looked at him for a moment before draining his beer and asking for another. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but with a quick nod from Gabriel who was working on his second one of the night, she gave Dean the beverage.  
  
“I just thought that you should come home with me. We could get both our parents off our backs… what do you say, Gabe? Wanna be my boyfriend for Christmas?” He wanted nothing more than to be with Dean, but Gabriel laughed the comment off. Drinking another beer slowly to Dean’s three, the shorter man thought about what his friend asked. Overall it wasn’t a bad plan. They knew each other well enough that they could pretend to be together, play up the whole friends to lovers’ deal.  
  
Helping Dean into his car later that night, Gabriel drove them back to his apartment where the taller man flopped onto the couch and was snoring before Gabriel put the blanket over him and helped the sleeping man out of his shoes and jacket. Once his guest was reasonably comfortable, Gabriel went into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed. Laying there, setting his alarm for the next morning, the whiskey-eyed man wondered if maybe Dean was on to something.  
  
It would be nice not to have to return home for Christmas. If Dean was worried about disappointing his family, maybe it would be best if they teamed up. He could go somewhere that wouldn’t include shouting every second, and Dean could convince his parents that he wasn't alone. With a grin, Gabriel flicked off the light and curled on his side, wondering if maybe during the long weekend he would be able to feel what it would be like having Dean hold him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Soooo after I’m done with my December stuff, I will be taking a short break from FanFiction. I will still be posting for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, any bangs that I’m signed up for, as well as a new prompt challenge given to me by Silvaxus, but I won’t be posting/writing anything new for at least a month maybe two. The reason being is that the publisher I have my heart set on has open submissions again and if I can get it on paper, I do have an outline that would be acceptable for their guidelines. I’ll be around, just not nearly as often.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

 

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
Waking up with a hangover wasn't anything new. Dean groaned, rubbing his forehead while he tried to make sure his skull stuck together instead of splitting apart. The smell of coffee penetrated the air, making the increasing headache slightly worse, though his stomach calmed at the scent. Slowly getting up, Dean’s hand fell off the side of the couch, hitting something hard and cold to the touch. Opening his eyes, Dean squinted until his vision cleared enough to make out the hard, plastic bucket beside the couch, right beside where his head had been resting.  
  
Against his will, a smile stretched Dean’s face. It was nice, knowing that Gabriel would take care of him when he couldn’t take care of himself. As silly as it was, having even just a bucket beside him for in the morning in case it was needed warmed the taller man’s heart. It wasn’t often that someone cared enough to do the simple things for him, like helping his drunk ass out of his shoes and throwing a blanket over him. Gabriel was the only one who did that, who knew when he needed to let go, and instead of getting plastered with him, made sure that Dean was going to be okay.  
  
It was one of the reasons why Dean loved him.  
  
Falling in love with his best friend wasn’t something Dean had thought he would ever do, always sure to keep a certain distance from people so that he didn’t get hurt. Gabriel never allowed it. Instead of staying away when he was at his worst, Gabriel dragged Dean out of his shell and inserted himself into the taller man’s life. Now five years after befriending the man, Dean didn’t know what he would do without him. He had other friends, coworkers and such that he would go out for a drink with, but nobody like Gabriel.  
  
It wasn’t surprising when Dean found himself wanting more. What _was_ surprising was that he wasn’t willing to give up what he had with Gabriel, not even for the chance of a romantic relationship with the man. Typically, Dean wouldn't have cared, would have gone for it even if it burned his ass later. But Gabriel was worth so much more than Dean could offer, and he was willing to wait around until the other man found whatever he was looking for and left him in the dust.  
  
“How’s your head, Dean-o? You were hitting the beer pretty hard last night. I made coffee, and we’ll see if your stomach can handle more after, yeah?”  
  
Turning to the voice, Dean tried to smile at the other man, who was speaking from his kitchen. The apartment wasn’t much. Dean could see into the kitchen from his spot on the couch, and it raised some questions. Like why Gabriel seemed to be doing paperwork of all things on a Saturday morning. Taking his time, Dean got off the sofa and shuffled his way to the coffeemaker. Not bothering with milk or sugar , Dean sipped the beverage black, waiting until it hit his system after a moment before speaking.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” the taller man asked, taking a seat at the table which had some papers thrown about with half-written paragraphs. He had seen Gabriel work from home before, but with his line of work it was typically all stock markets and numbers. What he was looking at then were what seemed to be half-formed ideas for a novel. Gabriel lifted his head from where he had been staring at the paper before him and turned his full attention to Dean.  
  
“I was thinking while you were sleeping it off. Do you remember when you suggested that we play pretend boyfriends last night?” Dean tried to think back, most of the night being lost in the bottle.

 

“Yeah, we were bummed about our families for Christmas and thought it would be a clever idea if we pretend for my folks?” He also remembered coming out to the other man, how for the first time in his presence he admitted that he liked guys just as well as girls. And Gabriel’s hadn’t even batted an eye.  
  
Cupping the hot mug with both hands, Dean nodded to Gabriel to continue with whatever he was planning. It was usually easier that way. “Well, it got me thinking that drunk-you could be on to something. I’ve been working on making a believable backstory for us and when we decided to try being boyfriends. That reminds me, do you prefer boyfriend or partner or what?”  
  
Shaking his head before he could stop himself, Dean instantly regretted his decision as the pain in his head doubled. Rubbing his temples, Dean didn’t miss how Gabriel was quick to rise and shove a bottle of aspirin at him. Opening the small bottle, Dean took two before swallowing them down with his coffee. Looking to his friend who was waiting for his headache to tone down a bit, though they both knew it would take about twenty minutes for the meds to kick in, Dean sighed.  
  
“I don’t care either way. Partner or boyfriend works for me. But we can’t be seriously considering this, Gabe.” When Gabriel did nothing but raise an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, Dean sputtered.

 

“Oh my God, you’re serious. We could never pull it off!” Instead of answering, Gabriel passed Dean a few of the papers that were littering the table before refilling their coffee cups.  
  
Picking up the nearest sheet, Dean started to read. It was all there in black and white, how they met and when Gabriel thought would have been a good time for them to change the status of their relationship. It mapped out everything from their first date to their first kiss. If Dean hadn’t known any better, he would have believed it to be true. There was also a list of things Gabriel was sure they would bicker about if they lived together.  
  
“You’ve put a lot of work into this, why?” asked the taller man, his headache receding as the pills kicked in. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, something he only did when he didn’t want to talk about whatever was on his mind.

 

“I really don’t want to go back to my parents’ house for Christmas. I wasn't joking, all we do is argue, and by the time Christmas comes around I feel so torn that it makes me cranky as hell for weeks. Don’t you remember last year? I couldn’t even go out for drinks or socialize. If I can avoid that, I will.”  
  
Dean did remember. For a while, he had thought that it was something he had done to push Gabriel away. It wasn’t until three weeks into the new year that he even saw his friend again; he had sworn then that he would never let Gabriel deal with whatever he had been through alone. “Let's do it.” The reminder of how torn up the other man had been was enough to make Dean jump on board. They could do it; if he could push his feelings down, they could pretend to be together.  
  
Besides, even if it was just for pretend, it would be nice to see what it would be like to be with Gabriel the way he wanted. Whiskey-colored eyes widened, Gabriel seeming to search Dean’s reasoning before he graced the taller man with a broad smile. “You can crash here for the day; we should practice being close together for a while so that it’s not awkward. Okay, snookums?”  
  
Groaning, Dean let his head fall to the table. The sound of Gabriel’s laughter was well worth any embarrassing nicknames that the other could come up with. The shorter man gathered the papers, running his fingers through Dean’s hair as he passed the other man before starting work on breakfast. Watching as Gabriel puttered about the kitchen, Dean hoped that this wouldn’t be what broke him, being so close but unable to have what he wanted.  
  
If it saved Gabriel from having to deal with the depression that followed seeing his family, he would do anything. Gabriel was always worth it.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this! Real life has been a taking up my time. I’m hopeful to get some more of this done over Christmas since I work an early shift tomorrow, I might have some time before Christmas, but no promises.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts
> 
>  

 

**Chapter Three**  
  
  
  
It had been five days since he last saw Gabriel. While that in itself wasn’t odd, Dean couldn't help but miss the smaller man. Holding his phone with one hand, Dean used the other to pull clothes out of the closet and lay them out on the bed. He would only be gone for the long weekend, but somehow whenever he went away, he always managed to go through twice the amount of clothes than usual. Lifting a dress shirt Gabriel had told him made his eyes pop once, Dean lay it on the bed before turning his attention back to his mother.  
  
“It’s just so surprising. Why didn’t you tell us that you were seeing Gabriel? I mean sure we knew that he was your friend, but you could have told us that you two were dating. It’s not like we would reject you or anything, son. I mean look at Jo and Charlie! They’re both here so often I wonder if Jo actually moved out or not. Your father and I have been asking if you’ve met someone and you didn’t say anything.”  
  
Yeah, this was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to go along with Gabriel’s plan. The thought of keeping such a secret from his mother would never have crossed his mind, and he had known that she would be hurt by him keeping his relationship status under wraps. Suppressing a sigh, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that I didn’t think you would approve… but it’sdifferent, Mom. Gabe and I have known each other for five years; if this didn’t work out, I didn’t want to lose that. We haven’t told anyone, but I wanted you and Dad to meet him.”  
  
There was silence on the other end for a moment before Dean heard his mother give in. “All right, but what about his family? Are you spending Easter at his place then?” It wasn’t uncommon for Sam and Jessica to switch up who was going where for the holidays. Unlike Charlie whose family wasn’t around any longer, her mother laying in a coma from a car crash years ago, Jessica would come down for one holiday only to take Sam to her parents for the next one.  
  
“We haven’t talked about it, but I doubt I’ll be going to his for it. Do you remember last year when I called thinking something was wrong with Gabe?” Dean waited for his mother to hum on the other line. “Turns out all his brothers do is fight when they see each other, it hurts him, Ma.” Dean didn’t have to wait long before a smile broke out on his face at her response. Even if this didn’t pan out, there was no way he was going to leave Gabriel to the mess of his family again.

 

“Well it’s a good thing he’s coming down here then.”  
  
They didn’t talk for much longer after that, Dean needing to get everything ready and wanting to make sure he was mentally prepared for the next day. No sooner did he hang up from his mother than he got a message from the very man he was thinking about.  
  
_‘Hey, sweetie, should I be packing something formal?’_  
  
The pet names hadn’t stopped if anything they got a bit worse each time Dean spoke to Gabriel. Typing out a reply, Dean looked at his half-packed suitcase and wondered how he was going to pull this off. Groaning while running a hand through his hair, Dean prayed for patience and strength.  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Hearing the ding of his phone, Gabriel snorted at the response before folding a pair of jeans and shoving them into the suitcase he had laid out on his bed. He would bring a suit just in case. Glancing at his dresser, Gabriel bit his lip, his stomach turning at the thought of what he wanted to bring with him. Squaring his shoulders, the blond took the few steps and opened his top drawer.  
  
Tossing the bottle of lube and a string of condoms into the suitcase, Gabriel double checked everything before zipping up the luggage and placing it in the hallway, laying a garment bag with his suit inside on top. Before he could go back to finishing up the last bit of work he needed to complete before he could relax for the long weekend, a loud chirping rang through the apartment.  
  
Glancing at the screen, Gabriel groaned before answering the call. “Hey, Mikey.” His older brother didn’t even attempt a hello before it started. 

“Hey? Is that all I get? I heard from Father that you won’t be joining us for Christmas and you didn’t even bother to call me?” Biting back the comment that was at the tip of his tongue, Gabriel tried to calm down to reason with his older brother.

“Like I told Dad, my boyfriend wanted to go to his parent’s house; it’s my first time meeting them, and I wasn’t about to say no. I doubt that you will even notice that I’m missing.”  
  
“That’s another thing; I thought that Dean Winchester was your friend, not your boyfriend.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“He is, it’s a new development.” Hearing the snort on the other end, Gabriel frowned. “Seriously Mikey, it’s new, and I’m not about to upset Dean by saying I can’t meet his family just so that I can get between you and Luke.”  
  
“Whatever you think is best, Gabriel. Just remember that it’s Mother and Father who were anticipating your arrival.” Silence echoed through the phone before Gabriel could respond. Setting the already disconnected phone down, Gabriel tried to push what Michael had said aside. While he hadn't mentioned it to his brothers, he had spoken to his parents, and both seemed happy that he had someone to spend Christmas with. Glancing at his phone when it started to vibrate, the chirp of an incoming text grabbing his attention.  
  
_Dean-o: My mom wants to know what your favorite kind of pie is. I told her apple, but she doesn’t believe me._  
  
Knowing for a fact that Dean’s favorite was apple, Gabriel laughed. _‘I wouldn’t believe you either, tell her that I’m not fussy. You packed for tomorrow?’_ They continued to message back and forth for a while, Gabriel finishing up his paperwork with a soft smile each time he answered Dean’s messages. Leaning back in his chair, Gabriel wondered if it could always be as easy as speaking to Dean to brighten his mood.  
  
Dean always made him feel on top of the world.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! If you do not celebrate Christmas, then Happy (insert holiday here)!
> 
>  
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

 

**Chapter Four**  
  
  
  
Loading his suitcase into Dean’s car, a sleek Chevy Impala that his father gifted to him for his eighteenth birthday, Gabriel slammed the trunk shut which earned him a glare from the man. Making his way to the passenger side, Gabriel pulled open the door and slid inside, though he was careful not to slam the door this time. Dean was having second guesses; it was easy to tell by the way the man would hardly look at him, how he occasionally bit his lip in contemplation. Once they were both in the car, Gabriel turned to Dean, his stomach dropping at the thought of not being able to go with the man to his parents this Christmas.   
  
It would suck spending the time alone in his apartment.   
  
“Dean? You alright, man?”   
  
The question seemed to shake Dean out of whatever debate he had been having, turning his green eyes on Gabriel and giving the shorter man a nod. “Yeah, I’m good. Hope you took a leak before we left, cause I’m not stopping until we get there.” The car’s motor started, letting go a loud rumble before Dean pulled out of the parking lot and toward the highway. They had a four-hour drive ahead of them, and Gabriel planned on spending that time relaxing while Dean drove.   
  
Not bothering to put up a fight as Dean switched off the radio and popped in one of the cassette tapes he had laying around, Gabriel sighed and looked out the window at the passing scenery. There wasn't much, just a few rests stops along the way, some trees and signs; but the farther they drove, the denser the woods became, and the potential for wildlife increased. “You know my mom is really excited to meet you.” Jerking his head to look at Dean whose gaze was focused on the road, Gabriel wondered if it was a good thing that Dean’s mother wanted to meet him.   
  
“And what exactly did you tell her anyway? We should get our stories straight if we want to pull this off.” Dean’s cheeks flushed slightly at the reminder of what they would have to pretend to be.

 

“She’s known about you for a while, Gabe. I told her that we wanted to give being more than friends a shot and that it seemed to be working. I was surprised by how accepting she was about me not saying anything sooner, once I told her I didn’t want this to be another Lisa situation.” Just the thought of Lisa was enough for Gabriel to have that outrage at the bottom of his stomach. Dean had deserved so much better; he deserved everything.   
  
“And once you explained that she was alright with me coming over as more than your friend?” Dean nodded, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

“Yeah, she’s excited to get to know you, my whole family is.” There was a pregnant pause before Dean took a breath and continued his line of thought. “I’ve never actually brought someone home for Christmas before. Anyone I was dating at the time wasn’t that serious, at least not enough to bring them home to meet my parents so that they may make a big deal out of it.”  
  
It took a moment for Gabriel to realize that Dean was nervous, not about introducing him to his family, or that they would be able to pull off looking like a couple, but that Gabriel wouldn't like the ones he held dear. Without thinking, Gabriel reached between them and placed his hand on Dean’s thigh which gave a little jerk, accelerating the car before Dean managed to slow back to speed again. “Dean, you’ve told me so much about them that I feel like I know your family already. Even if for some reason I don't like them I’ll pretend for you, Dean. I’m not about to embarrass you in front of your folks or younger siblings so relax, would you?”  
  
Some of the tension Dean had been carrying in his shoulders did relax a bit at his words, and Gabriel kept his hand exactly where it was for the next few miles, enjoying the firm flesh under his palm. When the country roads led back into the towns, Gabriel wondered not for the first time if what they were doing was the right thing. He was so very hopeful that he would be able to come back from this, that they would be able to. It wasn’t that he doubted they could convince the others that they were a couple, though Dean may not have realized it, they were always touching or reassuring each other in some way. What he feared was that he wouldn’t be able to go back to how things were once they were done.   
  
“How did your family take it that you’re going home with me this year?”  
  
Grasping at the change of subject, Gabriel moved his hand off Dean’s thigh though it now rested between them. “I spoke to Michael, and he wasn’t too impressed, but Mom seemed to be thrilled at the idea of me having a boyfriend who’s serious enough to warrant a family visit. While I feel a bit bad for lying to her and Dad, I guess I never noticed how they wanted me to find someone. I think she would have kissed you for it had you been in the room.”  
  
Dean laughed, his eyes regaining some of the shimmer Gabriel loved to see. The rest of the trip was spent with Dean giving Gabriel as much information as he could on how things worked in his family for Christmas. As they were pulling in the driveway, Gabriel didn’t have time to prepare himself before a young blonde woman was darting out of the house and throwing Dean’s door open. Instead of hugging the man, she pulled her hand back and punched his shoulder, making Dean shout while Gabriel got out of the car.   
  
“What the hell was that for?” demanded Dean, who was now standing beside the car, rubbing his shoulder for a moment.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Gabriel? Here I’ve been worried about you and if you’re going to find someone, and you were keeping your boyfriend a secret!” Before Dean could say anything, Gabriel cleared his throat to get Jo’s attention. When the siblings turned to him, Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not to interrupt or anything, but if you two are going to be arguing, Dean, will you pop the trunk so that I can get our bags? I don’t want to stand here in the cold while you squabble.”  
  
Both blushed, though Dean did lean back into the car and flip the switch to release the trunk. Gabriel gathered his bag, Dean, right beside him. Once their things were out of the car, Gabriel soon had an arm wrapped around him, allowing him to lean into Dean’s side. “Jo, this is my boyfriend Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my kid sister Jo.” With Dean’s arm still around him, Gabriel offered his hand to the woman who quickly took it. Her grip was firm, and there was a warning in her eyes while they exchanged pleasantries. He liked her.   
  
Making their way inside the house, Gabriel quickly followed Dean’s lead and removed his shoes before making his way past the front porch. Jo trailed behind them, holding Gabriel’s suit. Instead of being ambushed in the hallway, there was a holler from another room that supper would be ready in about ten minutes before Dean ushered Gabriel up the stairs. With Jo trailing behind him, Gabriel listened while the siblings spoke, Dean getting caught up on what was happening in town while Jo wondered about what Dean was doing recently.   
  
Entering the room, Gabriel could see the moment that Dean realized they would have to sleep in the same bed. Not wanting to draw attention to his boyfriend’s panic, Gabriel took the suit from Jo and smiled at the woman. “Thanks for your help. Mind if I borrow a few minutes with Dean before I meet your folks?” Making it seem like it was him that needed the reassurance seemed to work as Jo nodded before shutting the door behind her as she made her way downstairs. Once they were alone, Gabriel threw the suit on to the bed and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.   
  
“Come on big guy; you had to know this would happen. Unless you had two beds in your childhood bedroom, you had to have known that we would end up sharing. It’s not a big issue; we’ve bunked up before after having a couple drinks down at the pub.”  
  
The shoulder he was holding was tense, and without thinking, Gabriel started to rub the muscles, pressing himself to Dean’s back. As the taller man let go a large breath, Gabriel smiled, moving his arms to wrap around Dean. “Yeah, I didn’t think about it is all. It took me by surprise. You really don’t mind sharing with me? I snore.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel squeezed a bit tighter, thrilled when larger hands captured his own and held him there. “No, I don’t mind… besides, I end up as an octopus cuddle-monster through the night, so you’re going to have to deal with that.”  
  
Dean hummed, though he didn’t let go of Gabriel’s hands. “I think I can handle that. You ready to meet my mom? Dad should be back soon from work as well, but it might be easier if you meet her first.” Nodding against Dean’s back, Gabriel gave one quick squeeze before letting go. The taller man turned and smiled at him, and Gabriel could feel his heart beat just a bit faster. Before they left the room, Dean reached out and grabbed the smaller man’s hand, linking their fingers together.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday!
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Five**  
  
  
Waking up next to Gabriel was something Dean could grow used to. It wasn’t that it was the first time it had ever happened. They had ended up in the same bed more than once after too many beers and not enough sense. Still, just as Gabriel predicted the night before, the smaller man was wrapped around him like an octopus, not willing to let go. Nuzzling the top of Gabriel’s head which was tucked under his chin, Dean held the blond against his chest, their legs tangled together. For a moment Dean let himself believe that he could wake with his best friend around him every morning, that he would need to shimmy out of bed to make them coffee and that Gabriel would stir without his body heat to keep him warm.  
  
It was a fantasy, one that Dean liked to indulge in whenever they ended up tangled together. Gabriel shifted in his sleep, curling into Dean. Running a hand along the shorter man’s back, Dean decided against moving, wanting to enjoy their position while he could. Slowly Gabriel awoke, his mouth letting out small half-whimpers as he was dragged from sleep. “Dean?” asked the waking man, his torso pulling back just enough so that he could look up at his sleeping partner.  
  
“We should get up. Sammy and Jess are going to be here soon, and I want to be dressed when they arrive.” Instead of moving to leave the bed, Gabriel went back to his previous position, nuzzling under Dean’s chin while curled around him. 

“But I was having such a good sleep, just a few more minutes before we have to get up?” Unable to resist, Dean nodded, holding Gabriel just a bit tighter and allowing himself to drift between sleep and awake. They only had a few minutes before the house would start to buzz with activity, but Dean would enjoy what time he could. Eventually, Dean wiggled out from beneath Gabriel and laughed as the older man tried to entice him back to bed.  
  
“You put some pants on, and I’ll get the coffee going, alright?”  
  
Whiskey eyes glared at him for a moment before Gabriel sighed and threw the blankets off his body. Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. Before bed the night before he had taken off his shirt and threw on a pair of sleep pants; Gabriel, however, was merely in his boxers. Turning away from the tempting sight, Dean left the room to start on coffee. Climbing down the stairs, he was soon met by his father who raised an eyebrow at his half-dressed state. Shrugging, Dean placed a finger to the coffee pot to test its warmth before making both himself and Gabriel a cup.  
  
“Didn’t feel like putting on a shirt? Sam is going to be here any minute you know.” Lifting the mug to his lips, Dean took a sip before answering, distantly hearing a shower running. 

“I figured I would get changed after my shower. Gabe always has the first one while I get the coffee ready, so it didn’t even occur to me. I could go throw one on if you want, Dad.” Bobby shook his head, finishing the last of his coffee. 

“It’s fine, so tell me about your Gabriel. We’ve heard about him of course, but only as your friend. Are you two living together?”  
  
Biting his lips, Dean shook his head and carefully listened for the shower to stop. “No, not yet anyway. We haven’t been dating very long, and after Lisa I don’t want to try rushing things again.” While it still burned his stomach, mentioning his former girlfriend did have the desired effect of Bobby grimacing before dropping the subject. No sooner did his father start asking about work than Dean heard the bathroom door opening and closing. Placing his hand on Gabriel’s cup of coffee, Dean was pleased to notice that it wasn’t scalding anymore.  
  
Lifting the mug, Dean held it out toward the doorway, ignoring the look Bobby gave him before a damp-haired Gabriel made his appearance. A split second after the whiskey eyed man saw the beverage, it was swiped from Dean’s grasp and Gabriel chugged it down. Bobby let go a short laugh at the sight, Gabriel not stopping until the coffee was gone and Dean took the mug to refill it. “Thanks, Dean-o, I needed that.” Humming, Dean, fixed them both another coffee, lifting the pot in question to Bobby who shook his head.  
  
This time Gabriel took the mug gently instead of yanking it from Dean's grasp. When the shorter man tilted his head up, Dean felt a flush of arousal rush through him. They had talked about their physical displays of affection, how they would need to act like an average couple if they were going to pull the plan off. Closing the distance at the silent request, Dean placed a quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips, his own tingling at the sensation. “Good morning,” whispered Dean not pulling away entirely even though he knew his father would be watching. Gabriel didn’t seem inclined to move away either, his mouth quirking in a grin before leaning up and pecking Dean’s lips.  
  
“Now it is, so what’s on the agenda for today?” Dean was quick to wrap his arm around the smaller man who changed his stance to face Bobby, his back to Dean. With one hand wrapped around Gabriel, Dean used the other to sip at his coffee and watch his father’s reactions. Bobby had a soft smile on his face, something that Dean hardly ever saw; because while his father was always welcoming and warm, he hardly ever smiled just for the sake of it. “Well, Sam and his girlfriend should be here any minute. I take it you haven’t met Sam before, have you?”  
  
Gabriel shook his head, sipping his coffee at a moderate pace while his side relaxed against Dean. Turning his head, Dean placed a soft kiss to the top of Gabriel’s damp blond hair. It felt so natural with the shorter man, like being together was as natural as breathing. He knew almost everything about Gabriel, from how he needed to chug down his first morning coffee, to how the shorter man wasn’t going to finish his second cup. Dean treasured the little bits of knowledge he was able to gain, enjoying when he could do the menial tasks for his friend like letting the coffee cool, so he didn’t burn his throat.  
  
It made him feel like he was needed, like Gabriel had let him into his world, and Dean never wanted to escape. A slam of a car door jerked Dean from his thoughts, his head whipping up to look in the direction of the front door. “That would be Sammy; I should grab a shirt and help him get his stuff into his old room.” Gabriel placed a hand on Dean’s bare chest.

“You go get your shower, and I’ll help your brother and his girlfriend. If you’re lucky I might join you.” Dean barely had time to do more than open his mouth before Bobby’s voice cut in. 

“Not under my roof, you two may be sharing a bedroom, but I’ll be damned if you’re sharing a shower. Dean, go get cleaned up while your boy toy and I greet Sam.”  
  
Gabriel laughed at the name, caressing the skin under his palm for a quick second before setting his almost-empty mug in the sink. Dean watched as Gabriel threw him a wink before following Bobby out of the room. He wanted to go with them. While he knew it was going to happen at some point, the last thing he wanted was for Gabriel to have to deal with his protective younger brother. Still, the taller man sighed, emptying his mug and rinsing both his and Gabriel’s out before going upstairs to gather his clothes for his shower.  
  
While he was under the hot spray, Dean wondered what was going on downstairs. He had heard the front door shutting along with another in the house, most likely Sam’s room, but couldn’t hear anything that was said between his family members. For all he knew, Sam was doing some shovel talk with Bobby backing him up. Not that he thought they would be able to scare off Gabriel. Even if they weren’t pretending to be dating Gabriel was a tough egg to crack. Drying off quickly once he was done, Dean threw on a pair of jeans and shirt, toweling his hair dry before running a comb through it and leaving the bathroom.  
  
As he made his way downstairs, Dean could hear Gabriel’s voice, the one tone he could always pick out in a crowd. There was a giggle after he spoke and without entering the living room, Dean knew that Gabriel would be flirting with Jessica. It was in his nature. Sneaking up behind his friend, Dean could see the slight flush to Jessica’s cheeks and how Sam had a protective arm wrapped around her. Rolling his eyes, Dean held a finger to his lips and crept up behind Gabriel who had his hand in Jessica’s, bringing it to his mouth.  
  
The second that Gabriel let go of the woman’s hand, Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, dipping his head so that his mouth was right beside Gabriel’s ear. “Can’t even get a shower without you trying to make a pass at someone else. Should I be worried, Gabe?” Instead of jerking as Dean expected, Gabriel flipped in his hold and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s head tugging the larger man down into a kiss. Dean ignored the groan from his brother and the giggle from Jessica, and he repositioned his hands to hold Gabriel’s hips and kissed back, thrilled at being able to do so with the other man.  
  
“I don’t know,” responded Gabriel once they broke apart, Dean’s lips twitching into a grin. “Should I be worried? You did spend an awful amount of time in that shower…” Laughing as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Sam slapped a hand to his forehead, Dean pecked his friend’s lips and held him close for a moment longer before pulling back. Glancing at Sam who was trying to glare while hiding his smile, Dean let Gabriel lean back against him, not minding the physical contact in the least as his pretend boyfriend remained inside his personal bubble.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to cut that hair, Rapunzel? I swear next time I see you it’s going to be longer than Jessica’s.” Rolling his eyes at Sam’s shout of protest, Dean turned his attention to the blond woman at his brother’s side. “I don’t know why you put up with him, you could do so much better.” For some reason that caused Jessica to laugh and Sam to give Dean a bitch face, Gabriel’s shoulders shook slightly in suppressed laughter as well. 

“I see why you’re dating now,” commented Sam while Jessica leaned against him.  
  
“What?” questioned Dean, right before Gabriel turned his head back and looked at him with those eyes he loved so much. 

“I told her the same thing, sweetness. I mentioned to Jess here that she chose the wrong brother, but I wouldn’t mind sharing with someone as gorgeous as her if you’re game.” While it was said in jest, Dean near growled at the thought of someone else getting to touch Gabriel. 

“Oh, hell no.” Slipping a hand in front of Gabriel, Dean grabbed his crotch for a second, making the smaller man yelp. “This is mine.”  
  
Though he let go quickly, not wanting to overstep their pretend relationship, Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Gabriel’s eyes flashed at the proclamation. Before he could ask the smaller man about it, there was a call from the hallway. “Will you boys run out and grab the rest of the groceries? Now that there are some extra hands in the house, I could use them.” Dean and Sam rushed to help their mother while Jessica and Gabriel were left behind, though Dean could hear their laughter as the two were left in the room together.  
  
He had a feeling that Gabriel was going to integrate himself into the family just fine.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First I would like to say sorry for not being around, took some time off! I hope you all had a Happy New Year's. I had some trouble with this (completely forgot about Jo and Charlie) so I went back and re-did some of the story. Sorry if I skipped something! 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

 

 **Chapter Six**  
  
  
It turned out that Gabriel did need his suit. Standing in front of the upstairs bathroom mirror, the blond decided against slicking back his hair and left it loose around his face while he straightened his tie. Originally Ellen was going to cook them a meal for Christmas Eve; upon finding out her plans however Gabriel insisted on taking them out. She could cook on either Christmas Eve or Christmas, not both as far as he was concerned.  
  
Everyone was quick to agree to go out, especially when Gabriel mentioned that he was picking up the tab. Dean had thought to protest, but a quick kiss on his friend’s lips had silenced him on the matter. Another phone call and Gabriel had them all booked in at the local Italian restaurant. At a knock on the door, Gabriel checked his appearance once more before opening it.  
  
He was greeted with the sight of Dean in his suit, neatly framing his body, those green eyes widening for a moment before locking on his own. It was something else being the center of Dean’s attention. While he had been before, the past few days while they were pretending to be together, Dean had been nothing but attentive. It was perfect, everything that Gabriel had ever dreamed of, and it was only for pretend. There were times, like now as Dean took in his suit and licked his lips, that Gabriel thought there could be more than merely wanting to pacify his mother in Dean’s actions. Perhaps it was wishful thinking.  
  
“You look good.” There was a slight break to Dean’s voice while he spoke, his eyes never leaving Gabriel. Licking his lips, Gabriel leaned forward, bringing his hands up to adjust Dean’s tie. It was already perfect; the man had probably taken just as much time to dress as Gabriel did. Still, it gave him a chance to be close to Dean, to take in the scent of his cologne and feel the heat from his body.

“You look good too, Sugar. You ready for this thing?”  
  
“Yeah, you and I are taking my car. Mom, Dad, Sam and Jess will be riding together. Charlie and Jo will meet us there.” Leaning up, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before flattening his hands on the other’s muscular chest. Dean was quick to respond, holding Gabriel close before letting go. As he took a step back, Gabriel winked at Dean, making his way down the stairwell before the taller man could realize that Gabriel had kissed him without witnesses. It was hard, trying to remember that they weren’t together, that he only had the right to touch Dean when someone could be watching.  
  
“There you are, Gabriel; we were just about to head out. You two ready?” An arm came to wrap around him from behind, making Gabriel tense for a moment before he relaxed into the hold.

“We’re good to go, Mom, we’ll meet you there.” The hand that was resting on his side squeezed slightly, and Gabriel knew that Dean wanted to talk about what had happened. Having no intentions of doing so, the smaller man smiled at Ellen before slipping on his jacket, making certain he had his wallet and holding out his arm for the lady.

“Would you mind me escorting you to the car?”  
  
Ellen laughed but hooked her arm in his, giving Gabriel the chance to escape Dean even if only until they entered the car. He thought about asking Sam to switch with him, mentioning something about Dean not having the chance to spend any time with the younger sibling. Shaking the thought aside, Gabriel bit the bullet and after waving goodbye to the family who pulled away, he was left alone with Dean. Turning his back, Gabriel opened the passenger door and climbed inside the Impala, hopeful that Dean would let the subject drop.  
  
“So, are we going to talk about it?” asked Dean, his eyes on the road as he started to pull out of the long driveway. Gabriel pretended not to hear him. His head turned toward the window at his side instead of facing his friend. It could ruin everything. Instead of forcing the issue, as Gabriel expected, Dean sighed heavily before turning on the radio and drowning out their silence. It was a long drive the restaurant. Once they arrived, Gabriel looked at Dean and waited for some kind of sign from the other man.  
  
Without saying a word, Dean opened his door and climbed out of the car, waiting for Gabriel to do the same. The others were already there, having arrived only moments before, but Gabriel couldn’t think of how he was supposed to be acting; all he could see was that Dean knew. He should never have kissed the man without someone watching, of chancing the taller man realizing that something was wrong. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a red-haired blur who wrapped him in a tight hug. Not knowing what else to do, Gabriel hugged the woman back who seemed to be a ball of energy.

“It’s so good to meet you, I’m Charlie by the way.” Introduced the woman as she pulled back, a slim blond woman coming to her side and smiling at him. “Mom has been talking about you, I’m Jo, though I have to say you are way out of my brother’s league.” Laughing, Gabriel pulled the blond into a hug, wiggling his eyebrows once the hug broke. “You two lovely ladies wouldn’t have room for a third then would you?” Charlie laughed, shaking her head. “Sorry, but your, shall we say, spare parts put me off.” Dean shouted, coming behind Gabriel and wrapping his arms around the smaller man, a possessive hand on his hip. Winking at Jo, Gabriel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for just a moment before doing so. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for Dean-o here then.”  
  
The group continued to tease and joke before entering the restaurant. Getting to their table, Gabriel leaned into Dean’s touch, the hand at the small of his back felt warm even through the layers of fabric. Before Gabriel was ready, they were sitting down, the comfort of Dean’s hand leaving so that the man could sit at his spot, though Gabriel was quick to reach out once settled and place his hand on Dean's knee. If he was never going to be able to be close to Dean again, he was going to make the most of it while he had the chance. Instead of pulling away, Dean placed his hand on top of Gabriel’s holding it in place before turning his attention to his mother who was looking at them.  
  
“You know I never thought I would see you two together. I knew about you, of course, Gabriel, but I never thought Dean would get his head out of his ass long enough to make a move.” Ellen waved her hand to cut Dean off from his protests. “I knew of course, that he wanted more than friendship but was afraid to rock the boat. When did you figure out that you had more than a friendship between you? I don't think we’ve heard it from your side before.”  
  
The waitress returned, taking their orders which gave Gabriel a bit of time before he had to answer the question. Once the waitress was gone, Ellen turned her attention back to him and licking his lips, Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to lie to the woman. “I knew I was in love with Dean years ago.” The hand which had been holding his own flexed slightly, but Gabriel didn't dare turn toward the man who was trying to gain his attention. “He may not have noticed, but I tried for weeks to gain his attention. I flirted and annoyed him until he had no choice but to respond. The thing was after getting to know him, I wanted more and toned down my flirting to see what happened.”  
  
Taking a drink of his water, Gabriel glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “We hung out for a while, going to bars and such, and the more I held back, the more I realized I was falling in love with who I thought was a straight man. Five years we’ve known each other, and I’ve been in love with your son for at least four of them.” Ellen looked like she wanted to reach out for him, to reassure him, but Dean was quicker, his thumb rubbing soothingly on the side of Gabriel’s hand.  
  
“How you thought I was straight I still have no idea. I spent most of the time we were together checking you out.” Dean’s voice was sincere, and Gabriel couldn't help but give the taller man his full attention, his whiskey eyes locking with green. There was something there, something real that Gabriel wanted to explore. Their food arrived, breaking the connection, though Gabriel noticed how Dean kept using every chance he could to reach out and place a hand on his knee or arm.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent with everyone catching up, discussing their lives with their family and teasing one another. Even though he didn’t know the people around him except for stories Dean had told him, Gabriel didn’t feel left out. Instead, he found himself sharing stories of his own, connecting with those around him. After dessert had come and gone, Gabriel was quick to pick up the check, ignoring anyone’s protests. By the time they were making their way back to their cars Gabriel had all but forgotten the tension between him and Dean from before, the taller man having his arm wrapped around him while they walked.  
  
“Hey, Gabriel?” asked Sam, his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment while he turned to face them. Raising an eyebrow at the man, Gabriel remained against Dean’s side. “I was wondering if I could ride with Dean back? There’s something I want to talk to him about if you don’t mind switching with me?” Gabriel had an idea of what Sam wanted to talk to Dean about. He had been giving them both odd looks through dinner, and while he tried to protest, the last thing he wanted was another awkward car drive to ruin his good mood.  
  
“You mean you’re going to let me sit next to the lovely Jessica for the trip home?” Leaning toward Dean, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry, Stud Muffin; I’ll have her convinced that our bed is much more interesting before we arrive home.” Before anyone could do more than laugh, Gabriel winked at Jessica, making his way over and hooking his arm with hers. Everyone laughed at Sam’s frown, though Gabriel noticed the same look as before in Dean’s eyes, of possession and heat. The smaller man ignored the wolf whistles from Charlie and Jo who were getting into their own car, claiming that they would stop by the house the next day.  
  
Licking his lips, Gabriel climbed into the car, watching Dean’s green eyes as Bobby pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Okay so I finally finished this story, (editing pending) I’m so sorry that it has taken me so long! I hope this update helps!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

 

**Chapter Seven**  
  
  
  
“I know you and Gabe aren’t together.”  
  
Of all the things he expected his brother to say the moment they were in the car, that wasn’t one of them. Pausing in buckling his seatbelt, Dean turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. If his younger brother was going to try and insert himself between what was happening with him and Gabe, he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Snapping the buckle into place, Dean started the engine, the sound of his baby soothing even though Dean knew he wasn’t going to like where Sam was going with the conversation.  
  
“Dean, come on. You can’t think that I buy this for a second. If you found someone worth keeping around you would have told someone, even if not me you would have mentioned it to Mom to get her off your back. I like Gabe, I do! But you two aren't dating.”  
  
Tightening his grip on the wheel, Dean pulled out of the parking spot and made his way back to the house, his jaw clenched. “What I don’t get is why you two aren't together.” At Sam’s softened tone, Dean turned his head for a second to look at his baby brother, who looked back, his eyes begging Dean to listen. “I don't know how good an actor he is, but I’ve been training for years on how to read people on the stand. This is no different. Whatever deal you two made is shot to hell, because the guy we all just heard explain how much he loves you? He wasn’t lying. He was scared, Dean. The same kind of fear that nearly got the best of me while ring shopping for Jess.”  
  
“Wait,” interrupted Dean, his eyes wide while he focused back to the road. “You went ring shopping? When are you going to pop the question?” 

Sam ignored his question, sighing before speaking again. “Dean, you’re missing the point. Gabriel is in love with you. What did he say tonight? About being in love with you for the past four years? He wasn’t lying; if anything, not lying scared him shitless. You need to make a move, and soon, because I know that if I were in his place, it wouldn't be long before I figured you just weren't interested. And don't try to tell me that you’re not, you practically glow every time you see him.”  
  
“I know, okay, Sammy? I know. Don't you think I spent five years getting to know a guy and not know when he’s telling the truth? I know, alright?” It had shocked him how passionate Gabriel had been when explaining how they got together. He had thought he was the only one who had feelings beyond friendship, that Gabriel was merely a fantastic actor. Looking back on the past couple of days he could see the differences now. How the smaller man would hesitate just for a second before reaching out to him, how he seemed to lean into every touch, every caress like he was starved for it.  
  
Gabriel hadn't been pretending; he had been savoring. The whiskey-eyed man had allowed himself to live in a fantasy, hopeful that at the end of their time together he would be able to pick himself back up without Dean noticing that his heart was broken. Dean could understand where Gabriel was coming from; he had been doing the same thing. “I’ll talk to him tonight. The last thing I want is Mom or Dad overhearing us.” Sam hummed his agreement, his gaze no longer on the older brother but looking out the window while they pulled up the driveway.  
  
“Hey, Dean? Could you maybe not mention me buying a ring to anyone? I want to surprise Jess for Valentine’s Day.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean put the Impala in park. “Sure thing, bitch.”

 

Sam laughed, his hand on the door handle before responding. “Jerk.” The two made their way into the house where the others were waiting, all sitting in the living room. Taking in the sight of Gabriel relaxed around his family, Dean wondered if maybe they could do this again next year, only without the pretense of a fake relationship.  
  
There was a bottle of beer beside Gabriel, another in the smaller man’s hand, and Dean smiled at the thought of the man getting one for him. Sitting down beside the blond, Dean wrapped an arm around Gabriel and his fingers splayed on the other’s waist while he took the beer bottle in his other hand, bringing it to his lips. Gabriel easily snuggled back against him; their bodies pressed together while Dean slipped a finger under the smaller man’s shirt, thankful Gabriel had time to change into his nightwear so that he could touch the other’s warm skin.  
  
Feeling Gabriel shiver against him, Dean took a pull from his beer. Once the bottle was empty, the green-eyed man looked around at his family, watching how their eyes would droop every now and again. Ellen was the first to leave, Bobby, right behind her while they made their way to bed. Jessica, who had been spending most of her time speaking with Gabriel caught Dean’s eyes and dragged Sam away as well. When it was just him and Gabriel left, Dean wondered if the other man would pull away. Instead, he remained at his side, snuggled against him.  
  
“Think we should head up as well?” asked Gabriel, his voice a bit breathy as Dean had started to caress the small bit of skin he could touch from under the man’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, going to be a long day tomorrow. I thought we could head back home around one or two, that should give us plenty of time to eat and be home before it’s too late.” The body which had been relaxed next to his tensed, and Dean could understand why. They had planned on staying another night, leaving Boxing Day in time to get ready for work, but Dean wanted something else.  
  
“Come on, let's get to bed, yeah?” At the suggestion, Gabriel nodded, stretching before standing from the couch and offering Dean his hand. Together they put the empty beer bottles away and went upstairs. Both hesitated once the door shut before removing their clothing. While Gabriel typically wasn’t the type to become embarrassed, he paused before shoving down his pajamas, leaving himself in only his boxers before climbing into bed. Dean did the same, gathering their dirty laundry and putting it into the hamper before sliding into his side of the bed and facing Gabriel.  
  
The shorter man was tense, his back facing Dean which was unusual for him. Sighing, Dean shuffled forward, pressing his chest to Gabriel’s back and wrapping his arms around the other man. After a few moments, Gabriel began to relax, his head rolling back and hand coming to rest on top of Dean’s while they lay together. Keeping his voice hushed, Dean spoke, his eyes closed while he held Gabriel against him.  
  
“I want to leave early so we can talk without everyone around, Gabe. We can ignore it until we get home, but I think we both need to air some stuff out once we’re no longer at my parent’s house.” Shifting his weight, Dean placed soft kisses along the side of Gabriel’s face, keeping the man calm. “I don't want you to worry; I promise it’s nothing horrible… I swear to you Gabe, it’s nothing bad, I promise.”  
  
A stilled silence washed over the room, Dean placing soft kisses along Gabriel’s neck and ear before the shorter man spoke. “Alright, Dean, we can wait until we’re home tomorrow… just, promise me you won’t cut me out. I don't think I could handle that.” Bracing himself on the mattress, Dean leaned over, the bed dipping so that Gabriel rolled a bit more on his back. Their lips met. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the way Gabriel was kissing him, how the smaller man brought a hand to his hair and held him in place.  
  
There was no denying how Gabriel felt by the way he kissed. It was more than heat and passion. There was love buried under their movements, how their lips sought each other again and again. Dean merely hoped that Gabriel could feel how loved he was in return. Before their kissing could lead to more, Dean pulled away, cradling Gabriel to him while returning to his previous position on his side, holding the shorter man close. Burying his head in Gabriel’s neck, Dean panted against the other’s skin.  
  
“I promise, Gabriel. The last thing I want is to have you out of my life.” Gabriel turned, wrapping himself around Dean, so they were entwined together from head to foot. Secure in the knowledge that he may be able to sleep with Gabriel surrounding him in the near future, Dean let himself fall asleep. There would be more nights of breathing in the scent of the one he loved to come.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well this is it the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed ^_^ My next fic is going to be a one-shot for both the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and was inspired by a fanart. No idea what's coming after that! 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

 

**Chapter Eight**  
  
  
  
Christmas morning had never really meant anything to Gabriel. When he was younger, it made him rush downstairs so that he could gather his presents before either of his older brothers tried to break them. As he got older, Christmas morning was spent in a strained silence before their parents left the room, only for that silence to break into shouts and insults. Gabriel had learned not to expect anything from the day, to hide how he was feeling to keep the peace.  
  
Waking up warm and secure wasn’t what Gabriel was expecting, nor were the soft kisses he and Dean exchanged before dressing and making their way downstairs hand in hand. Instead of fighting, they teased one another; instead of trying to claim the best present they shared and gave each other gifts that had meaning behind them. It was the kind of Christmas which Gabriel had always thought about having but never could have. Even though the turkey was a bit overdone and the voices were a bit loud, it was perfect, and Gabriel hoped that he was reading the signs right from Dean, that the other man wanted him too because he could find himself wanting to spend every Christmas with his family.  
  
“Are you sure you need to leave?” asked Ellen, watching as Dean loaded their things into the trunk of the Impala. Gabriel nodded, his eyes barely leaving Dean most of the day.

 

“We would love to stay, but I have some work that needs to be done before I return and didn’t bring my laptop with me.” It was a white lie; while he did have some work he needed to complete it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he did it the morning before work. Still, they needed an excuse to leave, and Dean hadn’t wanted to sound like they wanted to go.  
  
“You know I’ve never seen Dean so happy as he is with you. Don’t think for a second that it won’t stop me from kicking your ass if you break his heart. That boy has been through enough heartache.” Laughing for a moment, Gabriel turned to face Ellen fully, his eyes trailing over Dean one more time before he focused on the woman.

 

“I promise, I would never intentionally harm Dean in any way. It’s _him_ who is going to have to get rid of _me_ , and I’m stubborn as hell.”  
  
Ellen searched his expression for a moment before nodding, a smile on her lips while she pulled him into a hug. “Don’t let him go breaking your heart either. Four years is too long for anyone to wait to be noticed. Don’t let the chance slip through your fingers now that he has.” Letting go, Ellen took a couple of steps back so that she was standing beside Bobby who lifted his hat at Gabriel for a moment. “Now you two are welcome here any time, the both of you.”  
  
A squeal rang out before Gabriel was wrapped in two pairs of arms, two mouths pressing a kiss to either cheek. Laughing, Gabriel hugged Charlie and Jo back to the best of his ability. He liked the women; while he could connect better with Charlie as they read a lot of the same material, Jo was no less entertaining. “You need to come back sometime, even without Dean… tell you what when he does something to screw up you come to stay with us for a couple of days and we’ll binge the hell out of Doctor Who, yeah?” asked Charlie, holding Gabriel at arm’s length.

 

Gabriel nodded, “I will, but only if it’s Tenant and Whittaker.” Both women agreeing to the plan, Gabriel turned to the last member of the family he had yet to say goodbye to.  
  
Jessica came up and hugged Gabriel, both laughing at Sam’s shout as Gabriel lifted the woman and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. Jessica rolled her eyes, giving Gabriel a big kiss to the cheek before he pulled away and went to the car. Dean had already said his goodbyes to his parents and Jessica before packing the vehicle. Once he was close enough, Gabriel held out his hand to the younger brother who quickly took it.  
  
“It was nice meeting you, Samster, and if I can give a little advice? You marry that girl before I come back and sweep her off her feet, yeah?” An arm wrapped around him, pulling Gabriel back into a firm chest he had gotten to know over the past couple days. With a few more shouts of goodbye and a couple more promises for another visit made, Gabriel was ushered into the car by Dean who took the wheel, pulling out the driveway and making their way back home. Gabriel had half expected the man to start talking once they hit the highway but instead Dean remained silent, the radio playing while they drove.  
  
It was over an hour before either said anything, the silence broken by Dean. “My family seems to like you, even Jo. The last time I brought someone for her to meet she nearly scared the woman half to death talking about her gun collection.” Dean’s right hand left the steering wheel, resting between them and Gabriel took the offer, placing his palm on the taller man’s.

 

“I like your family, and she did pull me aside to tell me about her collection… but I don’t think you understand how obsessed Luke can get, although he always preferred knives.”  
  
Larger fingers squeezed his own in comfort. “Gabe…” at the tone, the man, was using, Gabriel knew what was coming. Dreading the oncoming conversation, he shook his head and turned pleading eyes on his friend.

 

“Not here. Take me back to my apartment, Dean, and we can talk there while I unpack, yeah?” Dean hesitated before nodding, his eyes darting between the road and Gabriel for the rest of the trip. It was a long drive, Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from worrying, even if the hand that was in his own never left, holding at least part of him in comfort.  
  
Arriving at his building, Gabriel took a deep breath as Dean parked the car. His hands were starting to shake, and Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat before exiting the Impala and making his way to the trunk. It didn’t take him long to drag his things out of the car, and as promised Dean remained silent carrying his suit for him, slung over his shoulder while they made their way inside. Sliding his key into the lock, Gabriel took a breath before swinging the door to his apartment open. Tugging his suitcase behind him, Gabriel made his way inside, tossing the keys in the bowl close to the doorway before slipping off his boots and jacket.  
  
“You can hang the suit on the coat rack. I’m going to need to get it cleaned anyway.” Not bothering to turn around and see if Dean followed his suggestion, Gabriel made his way to the bedroom. Thankfully he had cleaned up from having to pull everything out to pack before leaving. Hoisting the suitcase on the bed, Gabriel got to work. His dirty laundry was already tied together in a bag and easily deposited in the hamper. Picking up an unused pair of pants, Gabriel tried to gather himself for the conversation that was to come.  
  
Gabriel could feel Dean’s eyes on him from the doorway, though he did not indicate it. One article of clothing after the other, he returned his clean outfits to their proper place, leaving the suitcase almost empty except for his shower bag, the bottle of lube and a string of condoms. Having forgotten about the items, Gabriel blushed before trying to shut the suitcase before Dean saw what was inside. The flush of his cheeks alerted Dean to something being wrong, his legs covering the distance between them in long strides before he was standing behind Gabriel.  
  
“What has you blushing?” asked the taller man, his chest pressed against Gabriel’s back making his head swim. Without much resistance, Dean opened the suitcase to see what was inside, his other hand coming to rest on Gabriel’s waist while he did. “Gabe?” There was so much being asked in the one word that Gabriel shook his head, his hands clenched at his sides while Dean reached forward and pulled out the bottle. It was already opened, though thankfully had a tight seal as not to spill into the suitcase.  
  
Popping open the lid, Dean brought the lube past Gabriel’s shoulder and to his nose to inhale, the scent of strawberries hitting him before he closed the lid and tossed it onto the bed. Next to land on the mattress was the string of condoms, Dean’s body inching closer until he was standing flush against Gabriel. “I’m going to guess that you weren’t planning on picking someone up at your boyfriend’s house, Gabe. Can I assume that you had something else in mind when you packed those?”  
  
Shaking his head before Dean finished the question, Gabriel leaned into the body heat behind him, wanting to remember what Dean felt like. The taller man reached around and tugged the empty suitcase off the bed, his hands then resting on Gabriel’s hips. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, Gabe… but I need to know. What you said to my family when we went out, did you mean that? Have I been blind for so long?”  
  
For a moment Gabriel didn’t answer, his body tense while Dean rubbed his thumbs along his hip bones to try and relax the smaller man. When Gabriel nodded the green-eyed man breathed a deep sigh of relief, his head resting against the side of Gabriel’s neck and arms wrapping to hold the blond against him. “I thought you didn’t see me. For so long I thought you didn’t see me, Gabriel, that you weren’t interested. How could we have wasted so much time?” It took a minute for the whiskey-eyed man to build up his pride, to believe what Dean was saying. Ever so slowly he turned in the other man’s arms, his own coming up to wrap around Dean’s neck while their fronts connected.  
  
“Do you mean that? It’s okay if you don’t, Dean. We can pretend that nothing changed... I swear I can still be your best friend and not let this ruin us.” Instead of answering Dean surged forward, his lips claiming Gabriel’s in a kiss far more passionate than they had shared before. Gabriel could do little but hold on as the taller man ravished his mouth, a hand cupping the back of his head while another slipped under his shirt to rest against the small of his back.  
  
The kiss didn’t break but for air before Dean was capturing his lips again. Gabriel ran his fingers through the other’s short hair, arching his back and pressing their groins together. With a growl, Dean’s hand left his hair, instead moving to the shorter man’s ass and squeezing the flesh there through his jeans. Whimpering, Gabriel tugged them a small step back, wanting to have Dean on top of him, pinning him down. “Dean… please, I want you naked…”  
  
Hands tugged and removed clothing, not caring how hastily they were pulled off before lips once again sought each other. Gabriel could do little more than whimper as he stood there bare, Dean’s hands roaming his skin while the other man stepped out of his boxers. Holding the taller man’s head in place, Gabriel kept their bodies close, his other hand tugging on Dean’s arm while walking beside the bed. “Gabe, fuck, Gabe… too long, we’ve been waiting too long.”  
  
Nodding, Gabriel removed himself from his soon to be lover, crawling onto the bed and laying down, legs and arms spread in the middle of the mattress waiting for Dean. The taller man scooped up the lube and condoms, ripping one of the small foil packages apart from the others and setting it beside Gabriel on the bed before moving between his legs. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, their naked groins pressing together and caused both to moan at the sensation.  
  
“I’ve wanted you forever, Gabe; you have no idea the list of things I want to do to you, if you’ll let me?” Before he could answer, Gabriel’s neck was assaulted by Dean’s mouth, causing the shorter man to lose his train of thought.

 

“Dean, please, Dean… next time, I promise you can do whatever you want to me next time. I need to feel you inside me, Dean, _please_.” Teeth bit down on his neck, making the blond squirm before the contact was lost, Dean sitting up and away from him.  
  
Eyes shooting open, Gabriel watched as the taller man grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers and lifting Gabriel’s left leg to his shoulder to better open him. Nodding at the unasked question, Gabriel’s eyes slid shut for a moment as a finger breached his hole. “Yes,” whispered Gabriel, rocking his hips to take the digit deeper. A bit more lube and another finger was added, and though it burned slightly, Gabriel didn’t hesitate to continue moving his hips lightly into the touch, encouraging his lover.  
  
“Fuck, Gabe, you’re so damn eager for it.” Gabriel whimpered and moaned as slowly a third finger was worked in, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. Once Dean could work three fingers inside, he removed his hand, leaning back to reach for the condom and opening the foil package. Gabriel glared at the item making Dean laugh before leaning forward and slotting their mouths together again. Licking his lips as Dean adjusted himself and slid the rubber over his aching cock, Gabriel’s eyes locked with the green ones above him.  
  
“Tomorrow we’re booking an appointment. I want nothing between us as soon as possible.” The comment earned a groan from Dean who slicked his condom-covered shaft in lube. With both legs up on Dean’s shoulders, Gabriel could do little more than run his hands up Dean’s strong arms while the other positioned himself and slowly sunk into his entrance. Hissing at the burn, Gabriel relaxed around his lover, reaching beside his head to grab a pillow and shove it under himself as Dean lifted his hips in the air for a moment.  
  
The slide was slow, Dean not wanting to harm him while Gabriel tried to accept his endowed lover into his body. By the time he could feel the course pubic hair of his lover against the soft flesh of his cheeks, Gabriel could hardly breathe, both panting together. Shifting ever so slightly, the smaller man adjusted his position while Dean remained still, not wanting to rush him. Dean lowered Gabriel’s legs to his waist, the smaller man opening his eyes to look up at his lover. It was only a moment before Gabriel had his hands grasping at the body above his, holding Dean to him while the taller man brought their lips together.  
  
Slowly, Dean began to move. Gabriel had never had someone take him so gently, to make love to him despite the need he could feel in Dean’s kisses. Gasping and whimpering under the man, Gabriel could hardly keep still, wanting to have his lover take him deeper and harder. Pleading his case, Gabriel tried to buck into Dean’s thrusts, only to be held down by the stronger man, making him cry out against his lover’s lips. “Dean, Dean, please.”  
  
Locking his whiskey eyes with green, Gabriel arched up against Dean who kept his pace. Feeling his impending orgasm about to claim him, Gabriel once again brought their lips together. “Gabriel,” Dean whispered against the smaller man’s mouth, keeping their gazes fixed on one another while his hips pumped out of rhythm. “I love you, Gabe. I love you.” With a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Gabriel came, his hands tightly gripping Dean’s hair as his lover buried his head into Gabriel’s neck, groaning as he found his release.  
  
They lay there, both coming together after their climax, sweat-slick bodies held close. Gabriel was the first to move, his lips placing soft kisses along Dean’s neck. “I love you too, you oblivious idiot.”

 

Dean laughed, pulling back enough to smile at Gabriel, ignoring how their bodies were sticking together. “So, any chance I could convince you to come home with me next Christmas?”  
  
Gabriel shook his head, hands hooked behind Dean’s head. “Don’t know, I guess that depends on if I can stand living with you for that long.” Eyes widening, Dean hissed as his dick slipped out of Gabriel. Leaning back enough to tie off the condom, Dean then returned to the mattress, lying beside Gabriel on his side facing his lover.

 

“Living together?” he questioned, his eyebrow raised while Gabriel turned toward him.

 

“What can I say, if we’re going to make a go of this, I’m going to need to see if I can handle being more than your holiday boyfriend.”  
  
Dean laughed, his green eyes brightening before leaning in for another kiss. “I’ll get Sammy to help pack my things next weekend.” The two smiled, each relishing the feeling of after four years finally being able to hold the one they loved close.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
